A Pledge
by Neural Misfit
Summary: Oneshot preview. DavyOFC. A confession is made and a heart is, perhaps, finally given room to start healing. But such things are not so simple as that. Preview for fanfic. - Probably never coming out. But I can't bring myself to delete this.


**A Pledge  
Arcadia-Sama  
Disclaimer**- Davy is not mine, nor is Pirates. It's all the Rodent's. But if I did have Davy.. Uhm.. Calamari?  
**Summary**- Oneshot preview for a fanfic.  
**BGM**- _"Davy Jones" _- Hans Zimmer

* * *

"Why do ye not believe that ye can be loved, Davy Jones?" Alichia yelled, green eyes blazing angrily at the captain who stood before her, her hands fisted at her sides. "Why do ye keep pushin' me away from ye, even when I fight to stand by yer side?!"

The bestial captain turned his ferocious stare upon the girl, upper lip peeling back slightly to expose the white chips of teeth that lined his upper jaw, tentacles writhing furiously upon his face. Then, Davy moved towards the woman in a menacing fashion, the speed much more then she was expecting and he grabbed her upper arm with his good hand, not letting himself feel the warmth of her skin, the welcoming smell of her body, nor the way she leaned into his touch even as that elongated digit of his index finger would coil about her arm as he bent down to snarl words into her face.

"Oi'm a monster-ah, girl! A bastard! A cruel, 'eartless beast-ah! What woman, what _sane _woman, would be willin' ta love-ah somethin' like this?!"

His grip had tightened to the point of bruising her and as he shouted the last few words in her face, he shoved Alichia away, lifting his arms upwards, bare skin twisting across his chest as Davy glared at her. He left himself exposed to her gaze, a man twisted by the very oath he had broken as a result of the burden he'd agreed to carry. Let her look upon the ugliness of his body that reflected the ugliness of his soul and let her turn away, to never look at him again with those green eyes that made the hollow in his chest ache and made him fill with emotions he had sworn he'd never feel again. the scars on his skin standing out in stark contrast as red lines on the pale greenish-brown of his body. The claw on his left side would open and shut slowly, tentacles twisting in the air even as he breathed harshly through his mouth, shoulders shaking.

Then, Alichia moved, stepping not away from him as Davy had expected but closer, her hands reaching up to cup his face, fingers shifting through his tentacles with a touch so light that he was trapped by it, trapped by those sea-green eyes staring up at him. How could he fight against what he claimed he couldn't feel with the cutting out of his own heart? And as if she'd heard his thoughts, Alichia's right hand moved, stroking along his tentacles gently until the pads of her fingers rested on the ugly, jagged scar twisting across his left breast. Then, her head moved forward and Davy shuddered as her warm lips pressed against his cool skin, a strangled sound that was half gasp, half sob, escaping his throat. Then Alichia spoke, her mouth working softly against his body.

"If ye did no feel anything, Davy Jones, then I would not still be alive. Ye spared me from the lusts of yer crew. Ye spared me when I laid helpless at your feet upon me own ship. I 'ave seen many things in your eyes that a man who is truly heartless never feels. I see great pain in ye, a deep sorrow and a love that turned to poison, a love that ye still cling to desperately even now in an attempt to fight against me. While I am sure I am nothin' like the woman you loved before, all I can offer ye is my solemn pledge of loyalty and love to ye. Even if ye try pushin' me away from ye, I'll still be there to stand at yer side."

The Devil of the Seven Seas, He Without A Heart, the pitiless, merciless captain of the Flying Dutchman stared down at this slender girl who would lift her head to peer at him, green gaze moving to lock with his blue-eyed stare and then Davy's frame would shudder as a wellspring of emotions broiled up within his form and he would lower his head to her shoulder, jaw clenched tightly as he simply held onto her now, feeling her slim arms reach up, wrapping about his taller body and the man sank to the floor of his cabin, still holding her as his body shivered, tears that he had once sworn never to shed again soaking the shoulder of Alichia's shirt.

The girl curled against him, holding the captain as he wept silently, her face resting against the side of his head, warming him with her body. She didn't mind the smooth coolness of Davy's body, nor did she mind at all the thick sea smell that wrapped his body. He smelled of the deep oceans, a thick rich smell that thrilled her nose, tickling her senses in a most pleasant manner even as she reflected grimly that perhaps she should try a perfume herself. But finally, she felt the shaking of those broad shoulders ease, that large chest start to slow, the trembling of firm muscles under her hands slow and still and finally stop. And then his head was lifting as he peered at her quietly, the two speaking in ways that words could not convey before he finally spoke.

"Aye, lass. Ah'll have ya. If ye'll have me back."

* * *

My dear god. People are gonna lynch me for writing this and NOT work on the latest chapter of Gravitation. (Yes, people, there is more Gravi in the works! You don't think I'd leave Shayl and Illidan right where they are now, do ya? I'm EVIL!) As it is, consider it a preview for a heavily WIP fanfic for Pirates. I got bitten by the bug and I'm addicted to Davy Jones (my dA has about 20 pages in my favorites of just Jones). So forgive me for not updating in forever, but my internet got shut down for a time as well, life had me stressed and I'm only JUST NOW starting to write again. And two fanfics at that. Oi.

Anyways, Alichia needs an explanation. But I'll leave it until I post those first few chapters for you people to figure out who she is. ;) I'm evil, remember? Let's just say Jack's gonna shoot me for this.


End file.
